Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-1-2n)+4(-3n-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-1-2n}{)} + 4(-3n-2) $ $ {4+8n} + 4(-3n-2) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 4+8n + {4(}\gray{-3n-2}{)} $ $ 4+8n {-12n-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8n - 12n} + {4 - 8}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-4n} + {4 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4n} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-4n-4$